Tout a une fin
by AndromedaLN
Summary: Une dernière soirée à Poudlard... La fin de l'insouciance pour les mauraudeurs! Et oui je suis de retour! N'hésitez pas pour les reviews!


_Yeah ! Je suis de retour ! Alors hum… pour ceux qui suivent mes fics, oui oui je vais m'y remettre ! D'ailleurs ce OS est un moyen de voir si je n'ai pas perdu la main ! Alors allez y, faites vous plaisir, critiquez pour que je fasse pas n'importe quoi sur mes autres fics ! _

_Sinon, je dédicace ce OS à ma muse… Ben oui, tu attendais avec tant d'espoir que je me remette à écrire… enfin voilà quoi ! _

_Bref j'espère que ca vous plaira !_

_Petite note : il y a un petit clin d'œil à ma fic derrière le voile, mais rien qui n'empêche la compréhension ! _

_Disclaimer : tout est à JKR, la vilaine… _

_**oOo**_

**Tout a une fin.**

Fin d'année à Poudlard. Les étudiants profitaient de la fin des examens avant de rentrer chacun dans leur famille. Mais pour les maraudeurs, les garçons de 7ème année à Gryffondor, ces derniers jours marquaient la fin d'une ère, la fin de leur insouciance. Car ils étaient tous conscients que ce qui les attendait dehors ne serait pas de tout repos.

_-_ Et toi, James, demandait Sirius, suivre cette formation d'auror ne te fait pas peur ?

Le châtain ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux, puis il rit. Mais un détail n'échappa à Sirius. Son regard montrait l'inquiétude aussi. L'inquiétude pas pour lui, mais pour le futur du monde des sorciers.

_-_ Oh, en fait non… Lily sera avec moi Elle surveillera que j'étudie correctement.

La concernée soupira. Dans ses yeux verts brillaient l'exaspération.

_-_ Monsieur James Potter, j'espère bien que maintenant que toute ta bande sera ailleurs, tu vas enfin faire les choses sérieusement !

_-_ Mais bien sur ma petite fleur de lys… A ce propos… Sirius a quelque chose à nous annoncer.

_-_ Ah non, répliqua le brun. Je vais me faire écorcher maintenant !

Lily avait froncé les sourcils. Elle semblait se retenir de lancer une réplique sanglante à Sirius.

_-_ Je t'écoute Sirius, dit_-_elle calmement.

_-_ Et bien… C'est_-_à_-_dire que… Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais concernant mon orientation je n'avais pas fait de choix…

_-_ Oui, répondit_-_elle, se doutant où il allait en venir.

_-_ J'en ai parlé avec le professeur Mac Gonagal, et avec les parents de James, les miens n'étant pas capable de me donner un conseil digne de ce nom, ajouta_-_t_-_il en grimaçant. Vu mes résultats aux BUSE et mes impressions sur l'année, je vais m'engager dans une carrière d'auror moi aussi.

_-_ Pourquoi ca ne me surprend pas ? soupira Lily…

_-_ En tout cas moi ça me fait plaisir ! Et si on continuait nos blagues de maraudeurs la bas ?

_-_ James ! se révolta Lily. Tu ne te rends pas compte que ce ne sera plus un jeu.

_-_ Mais si je le sais ma Lily. Je tentais juste ma chance.

Son regard, toujours croisant celui de Sirius s'était assombri, ils savaient très bien tous les deux que ce qui les attendait ne serait plus un jeu. Mais ils étaient ainsi. Ils avaient besoin du rire, de leurs blagues pour oublier ce futur sombre qui les attendait.

_-_ Bon… Lily, ce n'est pas que tu nous gènes, dit Sirius, mais nous avons une sortie maraudesque à préparer…

La jeune fille auburn soupira, mais s'inclina.

_-_ Quel manque de tact, soupira Remus qui était resté silencieux jusque la. Pas étonnant que tu ne restes pas plus d'une semaine avec tes conquêtes.

_-_ Cela n'a rien à voir mon cher Lunard, c'est simplement que je préfère passer mon temps avec mes amis qu'avec ces filles qui n'ont rien dans la tête !

_-_ Elles ne sont pas toutes comme ca Sirius ! C'est juste que tu fais toujours le mauvais choix.

_-_ Si tu le dis, soupira_-_t_-_il. Bon, nous ne sommes pas la pour parler de ma vie sentimentale, mais pour planifier notre dernière sortie de pleine lune, qui sera en plus notre dernière soirée à Poudlard.

_-_ J'avais oublié, dit James, que cette dernière soirée serait un soir de pleine lune. Ce qui est relativement génant.

Peter Petigrow, qui semblait dénoter dans ce groupe s'agita.

_-_ Tu penses qu'il y a un risque ? se risqua_-_t_-_il.

Sirius le regardait d'un air indéchiffrable.

_-_ Tu te réveilles toi ? Il faudra que tu nous expliques ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment. Tu a l'air à dix mille lieux quand on te parle, puis soudain tu réagis. On a toujours su que tu n'étais pas très vif, mais à ce point…

_-_ Sirius ! gronda Remus. Peter a peut être des soucis dont il ne veut pas nous parler.

Le concerné s'était enfoncé un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

_-_ Soit, marmonna Sirius. Donc, le problème serait surtout que si nous ne sommes pas présents au festin pour faire une blague que tout le monde attend, cela semblera louche.

James souriait de bonheur.

_-_ C'est vrai que pour notre dernière soirée à Poudlard, nos chers condisciples s'attendent à un coup d'éclat de notre part.

_-_ Mais… Peut être… Nous pourrions les surprendre en ne faisant rien, suggéra Peter.

Ils le regardèrent tous comme s'il venait de suggérer de se jeter de la tour d'astronomie.

_-_ Queudver, rassure moi, s'inquiéta James, tu plaisantes n'est ce pas ?

Voyant la réaction de ses amis, il choisit de confirmer la supposition de James.

_-_ Même moi Peter, ajouta Remus, je ne pourrai me résoudre de partir dans une bonne blague. Dommage que je n'y assisterai pas…

_-_ Nous te raconterons tout le lendemain Lunard ! Puis tu vas nous aider à la préparer !

_-_ Bon de toute façon, il faut une blague qui oblige tout le monde à rester dans le château. Puisque nous comptons nous promener dans le parc, il ne faut pas prendre le risque de croiser un élève égaré.

_-_ Tu deviendrais prévoyant James, se moqua Remus.

_-_ Et oui, il faut croire que Lily a plus d'influence sur moi que ce que je lui laisse croire !

Se moquant les uns des autres, les maraudeurs planifiaient ainsi leur dernière blague. Ils voulaient tous que cette blague soit historique, qu'elle marque Poudlard pour de nombreuses années. James avait eu une idée. Elle avait rapidement été approuvée par Sirius, Remus semblait septique, mais admettait que s'ils en étaient capables, cette idée lui plaisait pourvu qu'ils respectent certaines règles éthiques.

_-_ Mais… Vous êtes surs de parvenir à faire ça, murmura Peter. Je n'y connais pas grand_-_chose… Mais… c'est un acte de magie très avancée.

_-_ Peter, s'esclaffa Sirius, tu as devant toi les futurs plus grands aurors de Grande Bretagne !

_-_ Mais… Tout le monde verra que nous sommes responsables, protesta Peter. Puisque nous nous enfuirons. Vous n'avez pas peur de ce qui peut nous arriver ?

_-_ Nous serons introuvables Peter, soupira James. Puisque nous nous transformerons en animagi une fois dans le parc. Et en ce qui concerne les punitions… Le trophée de la meilleure maison aura déjà été remis, et ce sera notre dernier jour à Poudlard !

_-_ Très bien, soupira Peter. De toute façon vous prononcerez l'incantation tous les deux je suis incapable de réaliser un acte de magie si élevé…

_-_ Si tu veux, clôtura Sirius.

Le soir du dernier repas de Poudlard, tout le monde craignait une blague des maraudeurs… Car tout le monde s'attendait à un coup d'éclat de la part du groupe pour leur dernière soirée à Poudlard. Personne n'osait toucher à un des plats tant que l'un des membres du groupe n'avait pas gouté lui_-_même. Au dessert, les élèves comme les professeurs commençaient à penser que l'absence du quatrième du groupe, Remus Lupin, avait dissuadé les trois autres de faire ce coup d'éclat. Cependant les professeurs, et plus particulièrement le professeur Mac Gonagal qui avait une expérience particulière avec ces élèves, n'étaient pas dupes. Elle savait qu'ils attendaient le bon moment.

Mais à la table des Gryffondors, tout semblait calme. Les maraudeurs dégustaient leur dessert. James ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour Lily. Sirius discutait avec Peeves, un fantôme particulièrement drôle qui avait été étudiant, puis professeur à Poudlard.

_-_ Tu veux dire, que tu as jeté un sort qui a rendu tous les professeurs muets ? s'esclaffa Sirius. Alors que tu étais toi_-_même prof ?

_-_ Oui ! J'ai toujours aimé rire et faire des blagues ! C'est pour ca que le directeur m'avait engagé. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Dumbledore ! Je suis tellement déçu de ne plus pouvoir faire de blagues… A part traverser des élèves, ou pénétrer dans une salle de classe… C'est assez limité !

_-_ C'est dommage que nous n'ayons pas pensé à discuter plus… Nous aurions beaucoup appris de toi !

_-_ Oh, crois moi, et je ne fais pas souvent ce genre de compliments, vous n'avez rien à m'envier !

_-_ Merci ! Mais je pense que l'un de tes souhaits sera bientôt exaucé, ajouta Sirius dans un murmure.

De l'autre côté de la table, James discutait avec Lily.

_-_ Alors ? Quelle sera la blague finale des maraudeurs ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que vous avez abandonné cette idée.

_-_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Lily jolie, répondit simplement James avec un sourire malicieux.

Lily soupira.

_-_ Tant que je ne fais pas les frais de votre blague…

_-_ Euh… Lily… Je suis désolée… Promis je me ferai pardonner cet été !

_-_ James ! Qu'est ce que tu vas faire encore ?

Le concerné ne répondit pas, et s'approcha de son meilleur ami.

_-_ Tu es prêt Sirius ?

_-_ Prêt. N'oublie pas James, il faut que nous prononcions l'incantation en parfait harmonie. Peeves, nous avons une surprise pour toi.

Le fantôme les fixa d'un air surpris, puis leur fit face. Deux voix n'en formèrent qu'une. La table de Gryffondor ne prononçait plus un mot. Le professeur Dumbledore observait les maraudeurs en souriant.

_- Toi qui rêve de retrouver ce temps passé_

_Aujourd'hui nous te donnons cette chance,_

_Sans pour autant ta vie retrouver,_

_Tu pourras dire que ta mort se balance,_

_Car tu auras un pouvoir, _

_Une échappatoire à la mort, _

_Beaucoup aimeraient savoir,_

_Comment échapper à ce sort,_

_Nous les maraudeurs, le savons,_

_Car nous avons décidé, _

_Qu'en notre nom, _

_Tu perpétuerais nos actions. _

Une lumière enveloppa soudain Peeves. Le professeur Mac Gonagal s'était levé. Elle n'avait osé interrompre l'incantation. Même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, elle voulait qu'ils aillent jusqu'au bout, pour voir s'ils étaient capables de réussir ce que peu de sorciers avaient su accomplir.

Pendant l'incantation le fantôme Peeves avait dévisagé les maraudeurs, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils faisaient, ou plutôt il ne souhaitait pas comprendre, de peur d'être déçu.

Après l'incantation, il s'approcha d'un verre et le poussa d'un doigt. Au lieu de le traverser, le verre se renversa. Peeves le fantôme éclata de rire.

_-_ Je n'aurai jamais cru que des étudiants, même en septième soient capables d'un tel prodige ! Je ne suis plus fantôme ! Je suis un esprit frappeur ! Je pourrai faire toutes les blagues que je veux !

Il s'était tourné vers James et Sirius.

_-_ Comment je pourrai vous remercier, demanda_-_t_-_il ?

_-_ Oh, répondit James, en leur faisant passer une soirée inoubliable.

_-_ Et en faisant en sorte que personne ne quitte la grande salle avant l'aube par exemple, ajouta Sirius dans un murmure.

_-_ Mes maitres, c'est comme si c'était fait !

Après cette conversation, Sirius et James avaient sorti leurs balais de dessous la table. Chacun grimpait sur le sien et James avait pris Peter derrière lui. Ils s'étaient envolés par l'une des fenêtres de la grande salle, leur fuite étant couverte par le désormais esprit frappeur, Peeves.

Les maraudeurs n'avaient pas vu la suite des évènements, où ils auraient été surpris de la réaction des professeurs Dumbledore et Mac Gonagal. Au lieu de pester contre les maraudeurs comme ils savaient le faire, ils semblaient les féliciter d'avoir accompli un tel exploit.

Une fois dehors les trois maraudeurs ne pouvaient pas se retenir de rire.

_-_ Tu as vu la tête de Lily ? Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'on la laisse la avec un esprit frappeur tout neuf, se moquait Sirius.

_-_ Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point je devrai me défendre demain se plaignit James. Elle nous en voudra…

Ils continuaient de rire en s'avançant vers le saule cogneur.

_-_ Queudver c'est à toi, souffla James.

Un pop plus tard, et Peter se transformait en rat. Il se faufilait à travers les branches du saule cogneur pour s'arrêter sur un endroit précis de la racine. Il appuyait dessus, et l'arbre avait aussitôt cessé de s'agiter.

D'un regard entendu James et Sirius étaient passés en dessous des branches. En passant devant le rat, James l'avait attrapé et glissé dans sa poche.

Les trois compères avaient emprunté un passage secret. Ils étaient les seuls à Poudlard à le connaître, si l'on excluait le professeur Dumbledore, l'infirmière madame Pomfresh qui venait chercher Remus après chaque pleine lune.

_-_ J'ai hâte de raconter à Lunard la tête des autres après notre blague, riait Sirius.

_-_ C'est sur, confirma James. Maintenant… Il faut nous transformer.

James avait posé le rat sur le sol, et dans un autre pop, les deux garçons s'étaient transformés en en chien noir et un jeune cerf. Le chien s'appuyait déjà sur la poignée de la porte qui était verrouillée de façon à n'être ouverte que de l'extérieur.

Les trois animaux devaient maintenant faire face à un loup garou contrarié. L'animal n'avait pas l'habitude d'être seul pendant ses transformations, et il commençait à penser que ses amis l'avaient abandonné. Le chien noir s'était déjà avancé vers lui en gémissant, un spectateur aurait pensé qu'il demandait pardon.

_-_ C'est bon, assura Sirius. Il est calme.

Le cerf et le rat perché sur sa tête s'approchaient doucement. Ils ne voulaient pas contrarier le garou, car ils savaient que même en leur présence, il pouvait être susceptible.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, James sous sa forme de cerf s'était décidé à taquiner un peu le loup. Il le chatouillait sur le ventre de ses bois qui étaient déjà imposants. S'en suivit une bataille entre le loup garou, le cerf et le chien, le but était de savoir qui arriverait à faire tomber les deux autres ! Le cerf, grâce à ses bois, possédait un net avantage sur les deux autres, et il ne se gêna pas pour en profiter.

_-_ C'est injuste, glapissait Sirius ! Tu as des bois, tu ne peux pas les utiliser comme ca !

_-_ C'est la vie mon cher Patmol, je suis supérieur à vous, que veux_-_tu y faire ?

_-_ Tu vas voir quand on fera la course si tu es encore supérieur… Parce que pour trainer tes grosses fesses !

_-_ Comme tu veux, si nous sortions d'ailleurs, je suis sur que nous avons plein de choses à voir dans la forêt.

Le loup garou n'étant pas capable de communiquer avec eux ne bougeait plus. Il restait assis. Mais à peine avait_-_il vu l'enthousiasme du chien, il avait deviné que quelque chose d'intéressant se préparait.

_-_ Queudver, grimpe sur ma tête, dit James.

Le cerf s'était approché du rat en baissant la tête. En un geste, Queudver s'était installé de façon bien confortable entre les deux cornes du cerf.

Le quatuor très particulier composé d'un chien, un loup garou et un rat perché sur la tête d'un cerf s'avançait avec beaucoup de précaution dans le tunnel entre la cabane qui servait d'abri au loup garou lors de ses métamorphoses et le parc de Poudlard. Ils devaient faire très attention et avancer doucement car le cerf étaient beaucoup moins leste et se cognait à chaque virage.

_-_ Mais pourquoi mon animagus est si grand, se plaignait James après s'être cogné une fois de plus.

_-_ Mon cher Cornedrue, se moquait Sirius, tu as toujours eu la folie des grandeurs, tu payes aujourd'hui !

_-_ Toi, attends que nous soyons dehors !

Et enfin ils pouvaient apercevoir la lumière du clair de lune au bout du tunnel. Chacun espérait que l'esprit frappeur Peeves parvenait à retenir les élèves et les professeurs à l'intérieur de la grande sale. Ils n'avaient que peu de doutes, vu la quantité de blagues que l'ancien fantôme pouvait avoir en stock, mais ils espéraient tout de même ne pas rencontrer un élève dans le parc.

_-_ Personne en vue, dit Sirius.

Le quatuor s'élança alors vers la forêt interdite. Ils souhaitaient y faire des courses avec des animaux en tout genre. Le premier à l'élancer dans une telle course était bien sur Sirius. Il cherchait à attraper des lapins et des rats. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire cette course seul. Le loup garou voulait s'amuser lui aussi. Le cerf les observait de loin. S'il avait été possible de lire les expressions du visage d'un animal, beaucoup auraient juré qu'il souriait devant un spectacle attendrissant.

_-_ Un vrai petit couple tu ne trouves pas Queudver ? demandait_-_il.

_-_ C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux, mais nous devrions faire attention, les centaures ne doivent pas être loin, la dernière fois nous les avions vu ici.

_-_ Pourquoi as_-_tu peur des centaures, soupira James. Que veux_-_tu qu'ils fassent à des animaux.

_-_ C'est vrai, insista Sirius qui avait fini sa course. Ils ne nous feront rien.

_-_ Comment peux_-_tu en être si sur jeune Sirius Black, tonna une voix.

Le chien avait sursauté en entendant cette voix sombre et autoritaire, tout comme le cerf et le rat. Le loup garou s'était mis à grogner, mais il n'attaquait pas. Cela intriguait beaucoup James et Sirius.

_-_ Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne vous attaque pas ? Pourtant il n'arrive pas à faire la différence, vous avez un buste semblable à celui d'un humain.

_-_ Nous n'avons rien à voir avec vous, gronda l'un des centaures.

Le troupeau entier semblait s'indigner à la remarque de James. Mais, un jeune centaure s'avançait vers le cerf. Doucement il avait posé la main sur ses naseaux.

_-_ C'est toi, murmurait_-_il.

_-_ Que dis_-_tu Firenze ? demandait un centaure qui semblait plus âgé.

_-_ C'est lui que j'ai vu dans les étoiles. C'est ce cerf. C'est à lui qu'appartient ce destin, lui et sa descendance.

Le cerf ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le jeune centaure. Il n'avait l'air qu'un enfant, mais il savait que les centaures avaient une vie bien plus longue que celle des humains.

_-_ De quoi veux_-_tu parler ? demanda James.

_-_ Je t'ai vu, avec ce serpent. Mars a annoncé beaucoup de choses il y a quelques jours.

_-_ Firenze ! gronda l'ainé du groupe de centaures. Tu n'as pas le droit de révéler de telles choses à un humain.

_-_ Mais pourquoi ? Ca le concerne non ? J'ai vu Mars et Vénus s'affronter, j'ai vu Vénus mourir puis renaître en chassant Mars pour un moment ! Je sais que c'est lui ! Je voudrai lui demander de m'expliquer !

Le centaure le plus âgé avait lancé un tel regard au jeune Firenze que celui_-_ci s'était immédiatement écarté. Il n'en dirait pas plus. James aurait voulu en savoir plus, mais le troupeau s'éloignait déjà.

_-_ Jeunes hommes, nous garderons votre secret. Personne ne saura que vous êtes des animagi, profitez de notre humeur clémente ce soir. Nous vous laissons notre forêt pour cette dernière soirée. Quant à toi jeune Potter, tu as tout notre respect pour ce que tu accompliras dans ton futur.

James voulait lui demander de quoi il parlait, mais le centaure s'était déjà éloigné. Il avait pris soin de prendre à sa suite le jeune centaure qui semblait connaître des choses sur son futur.

L'incident passé, Sirius s'amusait à faire des courses avec Remus. Le loup garou avait une telle puissance que Sirius avait bien du mal à le suivre, mais il y parvenait.

Le cerf James s'était étendu sur le flanc et semblait réfléchir.

_-_ Alors Cornedrue, tu ne veux pas tenter une dernière course avec moi ? Tu as tellement peur de te faire battre ?

Le cerf semblait émerger de ses pensées, mais ne s'était pas levé pour autant.

_-_ Je réfléchissais. Patmol, que voulait dire ce jeune centaure ?

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ca mon vieux ! Il doit être comme nous en train d'apprendre la divination, et voit des présages partout ! Aller, viens courir avec nous !

_-_ Oui tu dois avoir raison, soupira James.

En se levant pour rejoindre son ami, il savait pourtant au fond de lui que le jeune centaure ne s'était pas trompé. Il se doutait même que Sirius, son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur en était convaincu, mais qu'il ne voulait pas en parler devant Peter. Ils en parleraient plus tard, surement…

Deux courses avaient passé, et James avait déjà mis ces sombres pressages au fond de sa mémoire. Il y repensera plus tard, un autre jour. Ce soir la ne pouvait être gaché. C'était surement leur dernière sortie animagus, car hors des murs de Poudlard cela serait beaucoup plus difficile de se promener ainsi. Mais c'était aussi leur dernière soirée à Poudlard, leur dernière soirée d'insouciance. Hors des murs du château, beaucoup de dangers les attendaient. Ils devraient faire preuve d'encore plus de courage, et James et Sirius le savaient. Remus aussi, mais il ne pouvait leur en faire part. Les maraudeurs voulaient profiter de leur dernière soirée d'insouciance avant de braver de nombreux dangers, avant de faire face à de nombreuses déceptions. Car ils n'excepteraient pas à la règle. Dans un monde de guerre, on était toujours déçu un jour ou l'autre.

Mais James devait chasser toutes ces pensées de son esprit. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment d'avoir de si sombres pensées.

James ne s'en sortait pas trop mal à la course contre Sirius. Il trichait un peu, bien entendu. Quand il voyait que le chien gagnait de l'avantage, il inclinait sa tête pour lui bloquer le passage de ses bois, si bien que Queudver devait s'accrocher pour ne pas tomber.

_-_ Ce n'est pas juste, boudait Sirius. Et si je te croquais un jarret pour te faire chuter que dirais_-_tu ?

_-_ Que tu t'arrangeras avec Lily pour lui expliquer cette blessure rigolait James.

Au fur et à mesure de leurs courses, ils s'étaient approchés de la lisière de la forêt. Ils voyaient maintenant le château. Les lumières éclairaient encore la grande salle, ce qui signifiait que Peeves n'avait pas trop de problèmes pour retenir tout le monde dans la salle ou avait eu lieu le festin, leur dernier festin.

_-_ Et si nous allions voir comment s'en sort notre chef d'œuvre, proposa James.

_-_ James, riposta Peter, nous pourrions rencontrer quelqu'un !

_-_ Mais non, répondit Sirius. Peeves est tellement doué qu'il aura retenu tout le monde. Et vu la tête de Dumbledore quand nous sommes partis, je suis sur qu'il n'aura pas fait grand_-_chose pour arrêter notre cher esprit frappeur ! Allons_-_y !

Le chien, le rat perché sur la tête du cerf, et le loup garou s'approchaient du château en faisant attention à ce que personne ne puisse les voir.

_-_ Aucune odeur humaine, murmurait Sirius. Nous pouvons y aller.

En s'approchant du château, Lunard devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Il sentait que de nombreux hommes étaient proches. Il voulait les voir, les croquer… Mais ils étaient hors d'atteinte.

Le cerf et le chien s'étaient approchés d'une des fenêtres, et ils observaient ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn et avec de grands yeux verts avait croisé leur regard. Elle semblait intriguée de voir un chien et un cerf à cette fenêtre, puis soupira. Elle leur faisait un signe, le pouce levé, lorsqu'ils s'écartaient de la fenêtre.

_-_ Et bien, riait Sirius, je pense que ses doutes concernant notre condition d'animagus sont maintenant levés !

_-_ Et ca ne te fait pas plus peur que ca, s'interrogeait James.

_-_ Non, car cela ne te fait pas peur à toi non plus. Tu as confiance en elle, et je sais que nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Et je pense qu'elle a deviné depuis un moment pour Remus.

Il se tournait vers le loup garou qui était de plus en plus nerveux. Pourquoi ne se calmait_-_il pas ? Il n'y avait aucune odeur humaine. Du moins… pas encore…

Un petit oiseau se posait sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et se transformait en jeune fille. James se demandait de qui il s'agissait, mais le cœur de Sirius fit un bond.

« Pas elle, pensait_-_il, j'aurai du y penser… »

Ne prenant pas la peine d'écouter James qui se demandait de qui il s'agissait, il se mettait entre le loup garou et la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas bougé.

_-_ Sirius ! s'exclamait_-_elle. Je savais que tu étais un animagus !

James ne comprenait rien, mais il voyait le danger, il voyait le loup garou qui s'approchait silencieusement de la jeune fille, et il voyait Sirius, son meilleur ami dans un état de terreur tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais le moment n'était pas aux questions. Il s'était lui aussi interposé entre le loup garou et la jeune fille.

La jeune fille fixait les animaux, elle descendait du rebord de la fenêtre en s'approchant de Sirius.

_-_ Tu sais je n'ai pas peur, disait_-_elle. Je sais que tu es la.

Le chien se tournait vers elle, mais le moment n'était pas à apprécier de telles paroles. Il fallait la protéger du loup garou. Il ne devait pas la mordre. Elle avait vécu tellement de choses. Ne sachant que faire pour protéger la jeune fille, le chien avait eu une idée.

_-_ James, essaye de distraire Lunard ! Cours et transforme_-_toi en humain !

_-_ Mais elle ?

_-_ Ne t'en fais pas… Elle ne dévoilera jamais notre secret !

James semblait hésiter, mais devant le regard insistant de Sirius, il accepta d'exécuter son plan.

Il s'approchait du loup, il lui mordait les pattes pour attirer son attention, mais surtout la détourner de cette jeune étudiante, qui ne lui semblait pas inconnue.

Le loup garou ne semblait savoir quoi choisir. D'un côté il y avait une humaine, il voulait la mordre, mais de l'ordre le cerf qui voulait absolument jouer avec lui. Son choix fut rapidement fait quand le cerf en s'éloignant s'était transformé en humain lui aussi. Et lui n'avait pas la protection du chien ! Il tentait de s'approchait, et l'humain se transformait de nouveau en cerf. Ce manège avait duré jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille soit hors de vue du cerf. Le rat avait suivi leur progression pour agir en cas de problème.

Une fois seul avec la jeune fille, le chien se transforma.

_-_ Patty ! Tu es inconsciente ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée avec les autres dans la salle ! grondait Sirius.

_-_ Je… je suis désolée… pardonne moi… Je ne supportais plus l'esprit frappeur, alors avec la peur je me suis transformée en oiseau. Donc je me suis envolée par la fenêtre. Ne m'en veux pas Sirius !

Elle avait prononcé ces dernières paroles en se jetant dans ses bras. Le jeune Black ne savait plus quoi faire face à cette réaction. Finalement il avait choisi de répondre à l'étreinte de la jeune fille et de la réconforter.

_-_ Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai surtout eu peur pour toi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il te morde ! Maintenant, il faut trouver un moyen de te faire rentrer dans le château pour que tu ne coures plus aucun risque.

_-_ Je ne pourrai plus me transformer Sirius, murmura_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Mais tu me crois donc si mauvais en métamorphose ? ria_-_t_-_il.

Il s'approchait de nouveau d'elle et posait un baiser sur son front.

_-_ Prends soin de toi, je te promets que je serai toujours la pour toi, mais évite ce genre de bêtises à l'avenir !

Puis il murmura quelques paroles, un instant plus tard, Patty s'était transformé en oiseau et elle volait vers la fenêtre de son dortoir. Elle s'était posé sur le rebord, et chantait une mélodie douce, semblant donner du courage au maraudeur.

_-_ Surtout garde bien notre secret, dit_-_il avant de se transformer.

Le jour se levait. Remus se retransformerait bientôt, et Peeves laisserait les élèves quitter la grande salle. Il devait rejoindre la cabane hurlante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il y était. Il avait eu du mal à passer le saule cogneur, mais il était enfin parmi ses amis. Remus s'était enfin transformé. Il n'était plus le monstre sanguinaire qui avait voulu attaquer Patty, mais un simple étudiant de Poudlard très fatigué. Queudver aidait James à mettre Remus dans le lit qui était dans la pièce. En le voyant arriver, James s'approcha de son meilleur ami.

_-_ Sirius, qui était cette fille ?

_-_ Plus tard, répondit le concerné.

Il ne pourrait pas échapper aux explications, James avait bien ressenti comme son ami s'était inquiété en voyant la jeune fille apparaître sous leurs yeux.

Il était temps de rejoindre leur dortoir. Après s'être assuré que rien ne manquait à Remus en attendant l'infirmière, ils reprenaient le tunnel, pour la dernière fois. Queudver sous sa forme de rat immobilisa une fois de plus l'arbre qui voulait leur infliger ses coups, et tous repartirent sans un mot vers leur dortoir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lily venait les réveiller.

_-_ James Potter, tu me dois des explications !

_-_ James, marmonnait Sirius, fais taire ta fiancée… je veux dormir !

_-_ Je veux bien me taire, mon petit chien, mais le Poudlard Express part dans un peu moins de trois heures !

Sirius ne savait pas si c'était l'heure tardive ou Lily qui l'appelait mon petit chien alors qu'elle n'était pas encore au courant qu'ils étaient des animagi qui avait terminé de le réveiller, mais il se leva d'un bond.

_-_ Je dois boucler ma malle, criait_-_il. Et je dois voir…. Quelqu'un !

Avant que James ou Lily n'aient pu demander des explications il était déjà parti dans la salle de bain.

Il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, ses longs cheveux toujours humides, et d'un sort rangeait ses affaires, avant de quitter le dortoir…

_-_ Et bien, en voilà un qui est pressé, riait James.

_-_ Oui, et si tu me donnais quelques explications, répliqua Lily.

_-_ A propos de quoi ma petite fleur de lys ?

_-_ De ce chien et du cerf que j'ai vu hier soir avec un rat sur la tête.

_-_ Lily ! Peter dort ! Je t'en parlerais plus tard !

_-_ Comme tu l'as dit… il dort, et il n'a pas l'air prêt de se réveiller !

Quelques hurlements et cris de surprises plus tard, le couple sortait du dortoir, non sans avoir réveillé Peter d'un coup d'eau froide sur la tête.

Dans la salle commune, ils avaient trouvé Sirius, discutant avec une jeune fille que James se souvenait avoir vu la veille au soir. Mais cette conversation appartenait à son ami, et il ne voulait pas la troubler. Il aurait des explications en temps voulu.

Sirius discutait avec Patty.

_-_ Patty, maintenant je ne serai plus la à Poudlard pour veiller sur tout. Promets moi de ne pas prendre de risques. Et fais attention aux Serpentards…

_-_ Sirius ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je sais me défendre ! Mais j'aimerai que tu m'en dises un peu plus sur ce que j'ai pu voir la nuit dernière…

_-_ Plus tard… je te le promets. Tu ignores encore beaucoup de choses sur moi, mais un jour tu sauras tout.

_-_ J'espère ! ripostait Patty.

Sirius sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le glissa dans la main de Patty.

_-_ Si tu as besoin d'aide, je le sentirai grâce à ça, porte_-_le tout le temps.

Et il partait déjà rejoindre James. Patty après s'être assuré que personne ne la regardait, ouvrait sa main. Il y avait un bijou, un pendentif, avec un chien gravé dessus. Elle le mit directement.

Dans le Poudlard Express, les maraudeurs s'étaient regroupés dans un wagon avec Lily. Ils voulaient profiter de ces derniers instants. Remus avait largement apprécié la dernière blague de leur groupe, même s'il n'avait pu y participer.

_-_ Et bien, murmurait James, il dort déjà…

_-_ Oui, riait Sirius, il faut croire que la nuit a été agitée ! Au fait, ajoutait le maraudeur, tu n'as pas peur de ce qu'on dit les centaures ?

_-_ Oh… un peu… j'en ai parlé avec Lily. Mais pour le moment ca ne nous servira à rien de nous inquiéter. De toute façon, nous devons tous mourir un jour. Alors peut être que ma fin viendra plus tôt, mais je préfère ne pas y penser !

_-_ Oui, puis l'année prochaine nous serons à trois pour suivre des études d'auror ! ajoutait Sirius. Remus se spécialisera en défense contre les forces du mal. Et toi Peter, tu nous avais dit que tu cherchais un travail directement, tu penses trouver ?

_-_ Oh, répondait le concerné. Je vais d'abord prendre un peu de vacances. Je vais partir avec mon père, en Albanie.

A ces mots, Remus, même s'il était endormi, semblait sursauter. Personne n'y prêta attention, ils mettaient cette réaction sur le compte de la nuit qu'il venait de passer en tant que loup garou.

_-_ Et bien, soupirait Sirius, Poudlard nous manquera, et nous manquerons à Poudlard…

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison. Pour eux le temps de l'innocence et de l'insouciance était terminé. Et Poudlard devrait maintenant trouver d'autres spécialistes en blagues…


End file.
